A new Life - The Beginning
by HeRa2504
Summary: post-ep to 6x22 Blue Bird. Just my thoughts of what happens after the TSA s office. Nothing new, but I needed to write it down anyway.


A/N: So, here`s my version of what happens after the TSA`s Office. It`s nothing new, obviously, but I guess we all have pretty much the same thoughts on this matter. I had this story lying around for months now, unable to bring it to an end. I had originally planned it as a multi-chapter, but real life got in the way and I wasn`t able to write anything at all in months. I finally wrote a quick end to it yesterday, probably not very good, but I hate unfinished work. Maybe I will write some sequels to this, but right now I decided that I want to continue my story "Breaking Free" as so many have asked for it. But please have patience with me, I`m not the fastest writer and having two small children, a job and a house to take care of doesn`t leave much time for anything else. Anyway, I wanted to thank everybody for their reviews of my other two stories - I was totally amazed that so many liked what I did. Thank you very much!

**A new life – The Beginning**

Jane blinked, slowly waking up again. Someone was tapping his leg. He raised his head. The taxi driver exclaimed "We`re there, man. Time to wake up."

Right, they were back at the hotel. After Abbott had gotten him out of TSA custody, Jane and Lisbon had taken a taxi back to their hotel, both too tired to drive after being up all night. They had both fallen asleep on the way, Lisbon cuddled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled tenderly, the events of last night and this morning still very fresh on his mind.

The taxi driver turned around again, looking impatiently at Jane. He tenderly brushed Lisbon`s cheek, whispering softly to wake her up. When she opened her eyes to his face a beautiful smile spread on her lips.

"Hey" she whispered, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Hey" he whispered back. "We`re there."

Lisbon turned her head to the window, recognizing the hotel she had left only a couple hours before, desperate, hurt, believing she would never see Jane again. It now seemed like a lifetime ago.

They stepped out of the taxi, Lisbon supporting Jane with her arm around his middle. He still couldn`t put his whole weight on the injured ankle. For a moment, Jane pulled her closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips, before they slowly made their way inside. When they reached their rooms Jane said "We better take yours, mine became kind of a crime scene last night."

Lisbon raised her eyebrows at him. From her short talk with Abbott at the airport she only knew that they had caught the murderer, but no details. It wasn`t the most pressing matter on her mind then. Now she asked "What exactly happened last night?" while opening the door to her room. Jane stepped in behind her, shrugging.

"That`s a long story. We caught the killer."

"Yeah, I figured as much. So, your plan worked."

Lisbon dropped the key and her bag on the cupboard near the door, turning around to face Jane. He looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "Not quite the way I imagined it, though" he whispered.

In that moment she saw in his eyes just how much the fear of losing her had really gotten to him. Tears welled up but she held them back, stepping closer to him, hugging him tightly. Looking him in the eye, she said "It`s okay. I`m here."

He nodded and pulled her closer still, showering her face with soft kisses, her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, before finally descending on her lips. It was meant to be gentle, but when Jane sighed out in pleasure, Lisbon took the opportunity to sneak her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Jane wound his hands into her hair, kissing her back passionately, devouring her mouth with his own.

But when he tried to take a step forward he groaned out in pain. He had totally forgotten about his injured ankle and if Lisbon hadn`t held him so tightly he probably would have ended up on the floor. "Damn" he cursed through gritted teeth.

Lisbon chuckled. "Come on, let`s get you more comfortable." She lead him over to the bed. Jane laid down, stretching his legs out and Lisbon took of his shoe and socks.

"Let me have a look at it."

His ankle didn`t look too good, swollen and it had taken on a bluish hue. Lisbon stroked it gently, concern on her face. "That must hurt."

"It does."

"How`d you do that?" she wanted to know.

Jane smiled sheepishly. "Well, they wouldn`t let me pass through the gate, so I had to find another way. I climbed over a fence."

Lisbon couldn`t quite contain the small grin on her face. He did that for her!

She leaned in closer to him, stopping inches in front of his face. Smiling, she whispered "Thank you" and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back after a few seconds, stroking his cheek. "I`ll go get you an icepack and some aspirin."

When she got up from the bed, Jane reached out to grab her hand. She squeezed it reassuringly. "I`ll be back in a minute." He let go of her hand and relaxed against the pillows.

Lisbon talked to the concierge, asking for an icepack and aspirin and ordering a huge breakfast for Jane and her. They had skipped dinner after all and she was starving.

Returning to her – their – room she found Jane in the exact same position she had left him. He looked exhausted but smiled broadly at her. It did some funny things to her stomach – as usual. He patted the bed for her to sit down again and immediately took her hand again. It felt so good to be finally able to touch her without any pretenses, he never wanted to stop.

"Icepack will be here in a minute. I also ordered breakfast."

"Excellent idea." Jane beamed at her. She looked so sweet, he just had to kiss her again.

They broke apart when there was a knock at the door and Lisbon got up to open the door and take in their room service. She pushed the cart with their breakfast over to the bed and first took care of Jane`s ankle. She then climbed over him to sit beside him on the bed and they both dug into the delicious food. Conversation was light and playful, Jane telling her about the events of the previous night. When they were finished, Lisbon snuggled up close to Jane, placing a hand on his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"So" she said "tell me – if I hadn`t found out that you made this whole thing up, what exactly were your plans for last night?"

Jane had put his arms around her, lightly stroking her hipbone. He pushed his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. He hadn`t felt this good in what seemed like an eternity. He sighed.

"Actually, I didn`t have any specific plans for that. I just wanted to be alone with you for some time in a nice atmosphere without the chance of anyone interrupting us. I was hoping to remind you of the good times we had together, the feeling we had – HAVE – for each other.

Lisbon looked up at him. "I have never forgotten about these things."

Her eyes were liquid, full of emotions. Jane would have loved to drown in them forever, just forget about everything that lay behind them. But there were just some things that needed to be cleared first.

"Then why did you want to leave me?"

His voice was barely more than a whisper. He felt open and vulnerable, but also soft and warm in her embrace. He didn`t want to hide his feelings from her anymore – none of them, the love, the hurt, the terrible fear of losing her. It was all written on his face. He knew she could see it when a tear slid down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"I never wanted to leave you."

Jane saw her struggle with her own emotions, trying to find the right words to explain to him what she could hardly understand herself. He waited patiently for her to continue.

"I thought I had no other choice. I just couldn`t go on like this anymore. Seeing you every day, thinking you didn`t want me just hurt so much."

"I always wanted you, Teresa! You must have known that. You were the only reason I came back."

Lisbon was silent for a moment.

"I thought I once knew. And yes, for a short moment I really believed you did it for me. But then you left me – again."

Jane shook his head vehemently. "No, I didn't leave you. I did what had to be done so we could be together again. I only wanted to be close to you!"

"I couldn`t know that, Jane. And once we started working together again it seemed like you were pulling away from me again. As if you were content to leave things the way they used to be."

They were both crying now, but it felt good to finally say everything they had held back over the past months, to clear all the misunderstandings that almost made them fall apart. Jane looked directly into Lisbon`s eyes, amazed at the deep love he could see there, encouraging him to go on.

"I wasn`t content at all. But you made it pretty clear that you didn`t want me interfering with your life. So I retreated, giving you space. I thought that was what you wanted. And things started to get better again. I had just made up my mind to try to move things along a little when that, that – HE showed up and took you away from me. It felt like a slap in the face."

Lisbon averted her eyes, shame crashing down on her. "I`m so sorry" she whispered.

Jane gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him again. He wanted her to see that he wasn`t angry, he just wanted to understand.

"Why did you do it? Date him?" he asked.

Lisbon licked her lips, drawing Jane`s attention to them. He desperately wanted to kiss her again. But before he could indulge his craving, Lisbon spoke again.

"He wanted me and he was completely open about it. That felt good for a change. I really wanted to keep it innocent. I wasn`t that murderously attracted to him, I never felt as drawn to him as I did to you right from the moment I met you."

That earned her a bright smile from Jane. She continued.

"It wasn`t so much about him, more about me. I needed the attention. And somehow I was hoping that seeing me with someone else would trigger some reaction from you. But there was none. It didn`t seem to bother you at all. I was disappointed. And it made me angry. I felt stupid and so I decided to just give it a try, see where it would go. It wasn`t what I wanted but it was better than being alone, waiting for something that might never happen."

Jane nodded, understanding dawning on him.

"I practically drove you into his arms with my inability to admit my feelings to you. But it did bother me, immensely. It hurt. I sensed you were angry with me, but I didn`t understand why. It scared me. When you told me you were thinking about moving do D.C. with him I was shocked. I could hardly breathe anymore."

His admission made her heart clench and Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible, sliding on his lap in the process. His hands slid over her back, pressing her into him. For a while they just held each other, caressing everywhere they could reach. When she felt a little calmer again, Lisbon pulled back enough to look at Jane.

"Why didn`t you tell me?" she asked softly.

"I wanted to. That night I came to your house. I really wanted to tell you. But he was there. And I felt I had no right to say what I wanted to. So I stalled."

"You said you wanted me to be happy. That it was the most important thing to you."

"It is. Your happiness matters the most to me. I was hoping you could see what I really meant. That I wanted you to be happy with me."

She smiled ruefully at him. "I`m not that good at mind reading. That`s your specialty."

He chuckled. "Obviously not when it comes to you. I was blind. About everything. And arrogant. I thought that it was enough to make you stay. I really didn`t think that you would do it. Until Cho told me you had handed in your transfer papers."

Jane closed his eyes and put his head on her shoulder. Lisbon wound her fingers into his hair, caressing his head and neck. Jane shivered under her touch. It`s been an eternity since anybody had touched him like that.

"I was desperate" she said. "Desperately hoping for you to do something."

"I did. As soon as Cho told me I started planning all this. I couldn`t let you go. You mean everything to me, Teresa. I love you so much."

Lisbon loved how her name sounded from his lips. She looked deeply into his beautiful eyes, saying "I love you, too."

The smile on Jane`s face was as bright as the summer sun, lighting up her entire world. She just had to kiss him. For now, there had been enough talking. She pressed her lips to his, gently groping at first, savoring the feel and taste of him. He felt wonderfully soft. Her hands held his face, enjoying the light scratch of his beard stubble on her fingertips.

Jane groaned, the feelings she evoked in him overwhelming in their intensity. But he needed more. He pushed his hands against her lower back to press her whole body against his, bringing their groins into contact. Lisbon gasped at the sensation of his hot erection against her core and Jane took advantage, sliding his tongue into her mouth.

They kissed passionately, hands roaming over each other`s bodies. Jane`s hands slid beneath her blouse, caressing her smooth back. She felt wonderful, warm and alive and he wanted nothing more than to melt into her, make them one single being.

He had always feared that if they were ever to reach this point he would be insecure or hesitant, disappointing her He was surprised to realize that he wasn`t. He wanted her, all of her. There was no more guilt inside of him, just gratefulness that she was here with him and an almost ridiculous sense of happiness. This was right, they were right. But he needed to be sure that she was ready to take this step with him.

He broke the kiss, smiling when Lisbon immediately tried to follow him with her lips. He pulled further away to look into her eyes, letting her see his desire for her in his own. Lisbon licked her lips, swollen from his kiss and a shiver ran down his spine. Holding her gaze he carefully slid his hands up her bare back, fingering her bra, but not yet opening it. He slowly slid his hands to her front, his fingers skimming over her ribcage. His touch was gentle, reverent, his eyes never leaving hers. Lisbon`s hands were resting on his shoulders. She was panting slightly, her hot sweet breath hitting his face.

Slowly, Jane`s hands slid higher, brushing the underside of her breasts. He cupped them, pushing them up a little, squeezing lightly. He watched Lisbon`s face closely for any signs of hesitation or doubt, but all he could see was pure desire, her eyes almost black with arousal. Her fingers clenched and unclenched on his shoulders.

Jane lowered his head, kissing his way down the deep V of her shirt, kissing and licking the swell of her breasts, his hands still squeezing them under her shirt. It was a maddening sensation, making her mad with lust for him. He stuck out his tongue to slip it under her bra, licking and sucking a nipple into his mouth while rolling and pinching the other one with his fingers. Lisbon`s hands wandered into his hair, tugging on his delicious curls.

When he used his teeth on her sensitive nipple she moaned deep in her throat, grinding her pelvis into his. Jane raised his head to look at her and saw her gazing at him with wide eyes, surprise written on her beautiful face about the unexpected climax.

He slipped the shirt over her head and quickly opened her bra, tossing it aside. For a moment, he could only stare at her, stunned by her incredible beauty, her breasts round and full, milky white skin, her wonderful dark hair flowing over her shoulders in a wild mess. She was perfect.

Lisbon let him look his fill, his hot gaze firing her own arousal, feeling the wetness pool between her legs. She started to unbutton his shirt and Jane grabbed her waist, pushing his erection against her soaked pants. He opened them, pushing his hands beneath the waistband, trying to push them down her legs, but her position on his lap hindered him. He groaned in frustration.

Lisbon climbed off the bed, quickly discarding her remaining clothes, then returned to his lap, completely naked. Jane pulled her close, engaging her in a passionate kiss, crushing her chest to his. Lisbon pushed his open shirt from his shoulders, her hands roaming over his back. His skin was smooth and burning hot. She wanted to feel him everywhere, taste him. She raked her fingernails over his chest, teasing his nipples and he moaned into her mouth, thrusting his hips up involuntarily.

Lisbon broke the kiss, sliding down his body to trail hot wet kisses down his chest and belly. He was utterly beautiful, much more so than she had imagined, his shoulders and chest broad, strong muscles rippling under her touch, only a thin patch of soft blond hair covering him.

Her mind was foggy with lust, she`s never been this aroused before in her entire life. Her hands were shaking when she opened his pants and carefully pulled them down his legs, underwear and all. Jane sighed in relief when his erection was finally free of its confines. He couldn`t remember ever being this hard before, it actually started to hurt. He reached for Lisbon to pull her up against him again, needing to feel her silky skin under his fingertips and lips.

But Lisbon couldn`t resist to touch him, stroking his hard-on languidly up and down with an amazed look on her face. It was the most beautiful and definitely the biggest cock she had ever seen. She licked her lips and bowed down to take him into her mouth, but Jane stopped her with his hands on her shoulders.

"If you do that I`ll be coming in ten seconds flat" he managed to croak out.

"I wouldn`t mind" she said huskily.

"But I would. Let`s spare that for later, please."

His eyes were begging her, she could feel his desperate need as strong as her own. She gave him an affectionate squeeze, smiling and positioned herself on top of him. Jane grabbed her waist and Lisbon curled her fingers around his biceps. She could feel the fat head of his penis nudging her entrance and closed her eyes, slowly sinking down on him.

The feeling was exquisite, he stretched her so far it made her almost delirious with lust. When she felt she couldn`t go any further, Lisbon opened her eyes to look at Jane. His eyes had gone almost completely black, he was gazing at her with barely contained hunger. His grip on her waist tightened, he was shaking with the effort of holding back.

Lisbon leaned in to kiss him and started slowly moving up and down on his rigid flesh, sliding deeper every time until he was completely embedded inside of her. His hands slid to her buttocks, helping her move up and down, their rhythm getting faster and faster.

Jane was practically slamming her down on his cock, making her cry out every time she made impact. Lisbon leant back on her outstretched arms, moving her hips frantically, head thrown back in ecstasy, swallowing him again and again. Jane was mesmerized by the sight in front of him, her perfect body moving out of control, she was wild, unrestrained. He gritted his teeth against his approaching climax, not wanting this to end too soon.

He leaned forward to suck a nipple into his mouth, the changed angle forcing her clit to ride his cock mercilessly. She shattered immediately, her orgasm so powerful she arched her back, clutching at the sheets, screaming at the top of her lungs. Her walls clutched him, squeezing him tightly, but he managed not to follow her over the edge, not yet. He needed more of her.

Jane pulled her up against him, sliding his tongue into her mouth, kissing her desperately. He rolled them over so Lisbon was lying beneath him. She opened her eyes, a satisfied smile on her lips. Jane ground his hips into her, making her realize he wasn`t finished with her. He rubbed his nose against hers, whispering "Hey".

"Hey" she whispered back, stroking the length of his body with her hands. She pulled her legs up, digging her heels into his perfectly round backside. She bit her lip seductively. "Do your worst."

A desperate groan escaped his chest and he pushed up on his arms, pulling his knees up for maximum impact. Without further warning he started pounding into her hard and fast, making her shake with the force of his thrusts. It only took a couple of strokes to make her climax again violently around his blazing cock and this time he didn`t fight his own release.

He closed his eyes and let the waves crash over him, still hammering into her convulsing body, not slowing down for a second. When the first jet of his seed hit her womb, Lisbon cried out, raking her fingernails over his back, scratching him deep enough to draw blood.

Jane went rigid, pressing his groin into hers, spending endlessly inside her. When he was finished, he crashed down on top of her, clutching her body to his, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He managed to roll them over again, so he would not suffocate her, Lisbon coming to rest on top of him. They both fell asleep almost immediately, their exhaustion finally getting the better of them, both of them with a happy smile on their face.

When they woke up a couple hours later it was dark already and they were hungry again. They ordered room service again, feeding one another in bed in between kisses and whispered declarations of love. Afterwards, they took a bath together in the huge tub, making quite the mess in the bathroom when their passion took over again.

They spent their first night together making love over and over, just taking short naps in between, their need to touch each other impossible to resist. They had a late breakfast on the balcony, enjoying the beautiful view. They went for a walk on the beach together, Lisbon admitting that it wasn´t a waste of time.

That evening they went down to the restaurant for dinner. Lisbon wore the pink dress again, reveling in Jane`s obvious admiration of her appearance. He wasn`t able to take his eyes off of her for a single moment. When they returned to their room he had her pinned to the door in seconds, ripped of her panties impatiently, lifted her and fucked her rampantly, his face buried between her breasts.

The next day they went shopping in Miami, considering that most of Lisbon`s clothes were on their way to Washington D.C. She would have to ask Pike to send her stuff back to her, but she didn`t want to think about that at the moment. She tried to protest against Jane paying for everything but after a while just gave up on it. It obviously made him happy and so she let him have his way. She changed tactics and instead talked him into buying some new clothes for himself as well.

The evening they spent on the balcony of their hotel room, discussing living arrangements once they were back in Austin. Though the rent for Lisbon`s house was paid for the rest of the month, staying there was out of the question. They decided to go looking for a new house of their own as soon as they got back, knowing for sure they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

Since neither of them wanted to go to a hotel in Austin, they agreed that it would be best just to stay in Jane`s Airstream for the time being. Of course, it would be quite small for the two of them, but at this point they didn`t care, both craving each other`s closeness more than anything else.

Their last night at the Blue Bird was spent in a haze of passion and love, neither of them getting any sleep at all, but both utterly satisfied when they left the hotel after breakfast. They both fell soundly asleep on the flight back to Austin, snuggled up against each other, happy and content and looking forward to a wonderful future – together, as it was supposed to be.


End file.
